


Slipped

by doctorbeam



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, nurse!Jeonghan, nurse!Jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorbeam/pseuds/doctorbeam
Summary: They really should salt the sidewalks better on campus.





	Slipped

“The syllabus says the quiz is over chapters 2 and 3 but Professor Kim told us to just review 2. Do you think this is like a test to see if we read the syllabus or is it really only covering chapter 2?” Seungkwan asked, flinging his gloved hands around as he spoke.  
  
“Do professors really do that? Sabotage us?” Hansol questioned his friend. They were trudging through the snow, a shortcut to the shoveled pathway for students. Seungkwan shivered despite his puffy coat and hat. Hansol seemed somewhat unbothered by the cold, his face wrapped in the fluffy scarf his sister got him last Christmas.   
  
“I don’t know! Do they? I should ask him right? Maybe I’ll send him an email,” he sighed, his breath swirling visibly around his face. They made it up the hill and started walking to the freshman dorms, the snow falling from their boots as they went. “Maybe you could ask Hao. You know, ask him if professors are really that shady.”   
  
Hansol snorted, ignoring the looks from the other passing students. “Just email the professor. Or just study both chapters.”   
  
“You’re just too shy to talk to Minghao,” Seungkwan teased lightly.   
  
“Yah! I can talk to him no problem!” Hansol defended, avoiding a patch of ice on the ground. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets.   
  
“Yeah, you don’t act overconfident and embarrass yourself at all in front of him,” Seungkwan giggled. “Get your hands out of your pockets, if you slip you won’t be able to catch—“ the gods of fate seemed to have a sense of humor since Seungkwan stepped on ice he hadn’t noticed while he was speaking. His foot flew back behind him and suddenly he was falling forward. His hands were out to catch him, but so were his knees. A sharp pain shot down his shin and he let out a yelp.   
  
“Oh my god,” Hansol tried to suppress his laughter, kneeling to help his friend up.   
  
“Shut up you, ass!” He tried standing, but couldn’t move his right leg, let alone put weight on it. Even with Hansol’s help, he could barely stay upright. “Oh god, Sollie I think I’m dying.”   
  
Hansol rolled his eyes. “You aren’t dying.”   
  
“Okay, I’m not dying, but I landed on my knee and I can’t move my leg.”   
  
Hansol raised an eyebrow. “Wait, really?” Seungkwan looked pale. He swayed in Hansol’s grip.   
  
“Holy shit, you’re serious. Are you gonna pass out? Please don’t pass out! We gotta get you to the clinic.” Hansol encouraged Seungkwan to move, using his good leg and the support of his friend on the other. They were already headed in the right direction; the campus clinic was just on the other side of their dorm.   
  
They managed to hobble a few more feet before Hansol noticed Seungkwan was getting heavier. And was moving his good leg less.   
  
“Kwannie—“   
  
“Hey Hansol— whoa is Seungkwan alright?” Hansol looked up, Minghao was walking towards them. At any other moment, Hansol would loudly exclaim how rad Minghao look in that beret and checkered scarf but there was a half unconscious boy pulling at him.   
  
“Hao! My leg is falling off!” Seungkwan answered for himself.   
  
“Wait, what?” Minghao furrowed his brow. A taller boy jogged carefully up behind him.   
  
“I know you said you had to go say hi to your friends, Minghao, but I didn’t realize you were going to run- Hey is he okay?” Hansol looked behind Minghao (whose face was tinted pink, perhaps from the cold, Hansol assumed) to cock his head at the new arrival.   
  
“Seokmin, shut up!” Minghao hissed, “I wasn’t running! Seriously Seungkwan, are you okay? Seokmin and I were on our way to class but you look like you need to go to the clinic.” Hansol adjusted Seungkwan’s arm over his shoulders, struggling.   
  
“Yeah, he slipped and fell and I think he really hurt his knee and now he’s all... wobbly.”   
  
“I’m not wobbly. You’re wobbly!”   
  
“No, Kwannie, that’s you,” Hansol said. Seungkwan answered by almost falling from his grip again. “Oh, geez.”   
  
“Okay, can I...” Seokmin said before stepping forward. Minghao stayed put, actually dumbfounded as his classmate scooped his injured friend up with ease. Seungkwan let out a surprised gasp as he did so. “Oh man, I didn’t hurt you did I?”   
  
“No more than I already am,” he huffed. “I’m sorry, who are you again? What drama is this—“ he cut himself off short, finally looking up to meet the gaze of the man holding him bridal style. Their faces weren’t too far apart and he laughed gently at the drama joke. Seungkwan felt a burst of butterflies in his stomach from the way those brown eyes were looking at him. His grip on his was solid, yet gentle and it made Seungkwan feel all sorts of ways. Mostly still in pain. “Um, thanks.”   
  
“It’s all good. Alright friends, let’s get to the clinic,” Seokmin said, as if anything about their current situation was casual.   
  
Minghao and Hansol shared a glance before hurrying to catch up.   
  
“Hold on or else you’re going to fall, dude, help me out here,” Seokmin told Seungkwan lightly, clearly trying to keep him distracted from his pulsating knee. Seungkwan slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, clasping his hands together on the other side.   
  
“Did I pass out from pain? Is this actually happening?”   
  
Seokmin let out a breath of laughter from his nose. “What do you mean?”   
  
“I mean,” Seungkwan scoffed, “I find it hard to believe a handsome stranger just came and swept me off my feet!” Seokmin sputtered at that.   
  
“Oh my god, Seungkwan!” Hansol exclaimed, embarrassed of his best friend. He could feel his own face reddening.   
  
“What? Is it too obvious I’m swooning?” He asked with a groan. “I don’t even care. I’m delirious. My leg hurts,” he whined before unabashedly burying his face into Seokmin’s scarved neck.   
  
Hansol rolled his eyes, Minghao let out a chuckle, and they kept walking.   
  
“Weren’t you guys on your way to class?” Hansol leaned into Minghao’s space to ask.   
  
“Well, yeah, but I’ll just shoot the professor an email. He’ll understand, this is more important to me than Intro to Marketing.”   
  
Hansol tried not to swoon like Seungkwan, but he couldn’t help the growing smile under his scarf.   
  
They made it to the clinic relatively quickly, the automatic doors swinging open for them easily, a gust of warm air greeting their wind bitten faces.   
  
“What a sight,” a nurse greeted from the desk with a smile.   
  
“My friend hurt his knee,” Seokmin spoke first, surprisingly. Seungkwan raised his face to look at him skeptically. Hansol took that as his cue to go to the desk as another nurse came out with a wheelchair, sending a pointed glare to his coworker.   
  
“Be nice, Jeonghan,” he said before locking the wheelchair in front of Seokmin.   
  
“I’m always nice, Jisoo,” he teased back. Minghao watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“Anyway, my friend, Boo Seungkwan fell because of some ice and landed on his knee. We came straight here because he can’t move his leg.” Both nurses stilled at the statement.   
  
“Student ID?” The nurse, Jeonghan, asked as he pulled his laptop forward.   
  
“024570,” Hansol answered easily for him. He spoke quietly with Jeonghan to get him checked in.   
  
Seokmin placed Seungkwan as gently as possible into the wheelchair, but he still let out a pained gasp once his butt hit the cushion.   
  
“It hurts so bad oh my god,” Seungkwan gasped. His leg bent slightly as he was sat down and he could feel the tears prick his eyes. Jisoo quickly raised the leg rest so he could keep it extended.   
  
“Let’s get you back to the exam room, okay?” Jisoo told him gently as he unlocked the wheels. Seungkwan just nodded, a silent stream of tears rolling down his flushed face and a knot in his throat.   
  
Before they actually made it through the doors, Seungkwan croaked out, “Hansollie!”   
  
“I’ll be right in, Kwannie, I’m just finishing up your paperwork and then we can call your mom.” Seungkwan nodded again and let Jisoo take him through the doors.   
  
Minghao felt Seokmin tense beside him. He felt it, too. Like they were intruding. Minghao knew Hansol and Seungkwan grew up together, but they clearly cared very deeply for each other. They watched as Hansol rushed back as soon as he finished up the paperwork.   
  
“So that’s your boy, huh? Hansol?” Minghao scoffed at Seokmin.   
  
“Like you have room to talk, Knight in Shining Armor! What even was that?”   
  
“It looked like your man needed assistance carrying him!”   
  
“So you swept him up in your arms like a damsel in distress—“   
  
“Enough of the hero analogies!”   
  
“I mean, I’m just saying,” Minghao finished before looking at his phone. “Class already started. I say we just skip it and I’ll email Professor Moon about any make up work.”   
  
He was typing away so Seokmin looked around. There were some plastic chairs behind them so he led Minghao by the arm to sit.   
  
“Man, I hope he’s not really hurt. I know Seungkwan can be dramatic but... this seems different,” Minghao mused. He fiddled with his phone in his hands and Seokmin just nodded.   
  
Seokmin didn’t feel uncomfortable, really. He was always happy to help people and he wanted to make sure Seungkwan was okay. But they weren’t friends and he had no reason to stay at the clinic really. Minghao was making no motion to leave and he wasn’t going to leave him alone either.   
  
They chatted about their shared classes for a bit, before a pause and Seokmin grinned wildly.   
  
“So seriously, Hansol is the guy you’re crushing on, right? Don’t deny it because you told me his name before,” Seokmin asked, looking at his friend with bright eyes.   
  
Minghao blushed under his gaze. “Geez, it’s hot in here, isn’t it?” He asked, blasé, before unzipping his winter coat.   
  
“For a fashion design major, you have the strangest crush. Dude, he’s the epitome of fashion disaster. That scarf with that beanie?” Seokmin laughed lightly, and Minghao knew he was teasing.   
  
“How dare you. I think it’s endearing. His sister got him that scarf,” he replied, looking at his hands in his lap.   
  
“You’re so smitten, Hao,” Seokmin said, grinning widely.   
  
“Yeah, well, that’s not new. I fall hard and fast,” he replied, an edge of sorrow in his voice made Seokmin’s smile disappear. He already knew all about Minghao’s whirlwind romance with his ex-roommate in his freshman year.

  
“You okay?” He asked, placing a hand on his friend’s knee. Minghao smiles softly up at Seokmin.   
  
“Okay guys—“ they both looked up to see Hansol pause at the double doors, eyeing the hand on Minghao’s leg.   
  
“How is he?” Minghao asked as Seokmin brought his hand back to his own lap.   
  
“Oh, um,” he started again, walking to them. “He’s on the phone with his mom right now. They’re sending him to the actual hospital because they think he broke his knee cap,” he continued. He took the other seat next to Minghao. “He might need to have surgery,” he finished, his voice cracking slightly.   
  
“Oh my gosh,” Seokmin gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.   
  
“Poor Kwannie,” Minghao frowned. “Is he holding up okay?”   
  
Hansol sighed. “He’s freaking out because his mom started freaking out when we called her. They’re both crying. I feel awful. I should have tried to grab him when he slipped—“   
  
“Hey, don’t do that to yourself,” Minghao consoled, hesitantly reaching out to squeeze Hansol’s hand.   
  
“Accidents happen, man, don’t blame yourself,” Seokmin added.   
  
Hansol nodded but his flushed face was focused on the hand on his. “I know, but...”   
  
“It’s okay,” Minghao cooed and Hansol took a shaky breath.   
  
“They gave him something for the pain so he chilled out slightly. As much as Seungkwan can chill, I guess.” Minghao let out a gentle laugh and a small smile tugged on Seokmin’s lips. “Okay, I’m going to go back in. His parents are going to meet us at the hospital. Thanks for staying, you didn’t have to.”   
  
“We wanted to make sure you’re both alright,” Minghao responded quietly, letting his thumb rub one last circle on Hansol’s hand before letting go. Hansol was glad his beanie covered his ears because they were definitely red. He stood and  thanked them again before going back to Seungkwan.   
  
The two sat for another moment before standing at the same time.   
  
“Want to get lunch?” Seokmin asked after a pause. Minghao smiled and nodded. He zipped up his coat and followed Seokmin to the door.   
  
.   
  
“What a nightmare.”   
  
Hansol looked up from his phone and over to Seungkwan, who was moping in his hospital bed. “But the doctors said you don’t need surgery. That’s good news, you dingus.”   
  
“But Hansol! Look at this cast! It was hard getting to class before, now this is just...”   
  
“A nightmare?”   
  
“Yes!” Seungkwan exclaimed before groaning. Hansol shook his head but smiled.   
  
“Are you okay? Do you need anything? I think I’m going to head down to the cafeteria and get some food,” Hansol said as he stood up.

 

Seungkwan pouted, but replied, “Can you get me some strawberry milk please?”

 

“Of course, you child,” Hansol teased.

 

“You can’t talk to me like that! I’m injured!” Seungkwan teased back. Hansol just chuckled and waved as he left the room.   


The white hallways were somewhat dizzying, but Hansol followed the signs to the lower level. He felt incredibly out of place in the hospital, being surrounded by older adults and doctors and nurses in sterile uniforms. He didn’t want to spend too much time away from Seungkwan anyway, so he grabbed a sandwich and a strawberry milk and made his way to the register.

 

He was a few people deep in line, so he balanced his goods in one arm and pulled out his phone, which had been buzzing in his pocket.

 

Some crying emojis from Seungkwan, a message from his roommate, Chan, asking where he was, and a picture of some flowers from Minghao that he and _Seokmin_ got for Seungkwan.   


Hansol was pretty sure he could have carried Seungkwan if he needed to. That guy was just showing off. Probably for Hao. Hansol scrunched up his nose at the thought.

 

“Next!” The cashier announced, probably not for the first time, to get Hansol’s attention. He apologized, shoved his phone back into his pocket, and bought his stuff.

 

He got back to Seungkwan’s room and resisted tossing the drink to his friend, as he would usually be inclined to do, since Seungkwan couldn’t catch and Hansol thought it was hilarious. Instead, he placed the drink on his side table and sat back on the chair he claimed as his.

 

“Thanks, Sol,” he paused, noting the sullen expression on Hansol’s face, “are you okay? Was an elderly ortho patient mean to you?”

 

Hansol shook his head, smiling softly at Seungkwan’s joke. “No… it’s just… do you think Minghao and that Seokmin guy are a thing?”

 

Seungkwan frowned. “Well, I hope not. I really want to jump that Seokmin guy’s bones. And we all know you’re desperately in love with Hao.”

 

“You’re what?” Both heads snapped to the open door to see Minghao gaping at them, and Seokmin trying to hold back his laughter behind him. Hansol cursed himself for not reading that whole text from Minghao, since it definitely said that they were coming to visit.

 

“He’s totally kidding! Right, Seungkwan? Just joking around!” he explained nervously, letting out a too-loud laugh.

 

“Hansol…” Seungkwan started, but got cut off by Minghao.

 

“These are for you.” Minghao sputtered before placing them on the nearest flat surface for Seungkwan. “I’m glad you don’t have to have surgery and I hope you have a quick recovery. I actually have to get going, we skipped class this morning and we really should start on that catch up work--”   
  
“Minghao—“

 

“Come on Seokmin,” Minghao interrupted him suddenly. He brushed past his friend and back into the hallway. Seokmin didn’t make a motion to follow; instead he looked pointedly at Hansol.

 

“You go,” he said firmly to Hansol, who was staring wide eyes at the door.

 

“Hansol, go,” Seungkwan encouraged. That seemed to give him the kick in the butt to sprint after Minghao. It was quiet once more in Seungkwan’s hospital room. The air was tense after the scene unfolded in front of them.

 

“So, you want to jump my bones?” Seokmin jabbed, a glowing smile on his face.

 

“Oh my GOD this wasn’t supposed to be embarrassing for me! Hansol was embarrassed enough for the both of us. Why did you have to hear that bit too?” Seungkwan exclaimed before taking his pillow and covering his face with it in a huff. When Seokmin laughed again, Seungkwan felt that familiar flutter in his chest.

 

“I’m just lucky I guess.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Seungkwan squeaked, practically throwing his pillow across the room, causing Seokmin to laugh again.

 

He rubbed his neck sheepishly before continuing with “I don’t know, I thought you were really cute, so it was kinda nice to hear you like me.”

 

“Well,” Seungkwan started with feigned confidence, evident by the deep blush on his cheeks, “perhaps we should do something about that.”

 

“Maybe dinner? You’re probably going to be cooped up so you could come to my apartment and I can make you food and-“

 

“Yes! Um, I mean, yes,” Seungkwan said again, trueing not to exclaim so loudly, “that sounds lovely. I’d like to have a date with my knight in shining armor,” he teased. It made Seokmin laugh, and Seungkwan knew he was a goner.

 

“You know, Minghao made the same joke, but seriously,” he paused, taking a step closer to the hospital bed, “I didn’t do it for a reward or anything, I just like helping people. And I’m sorry you got so hurt.” Seokmin finished, smiling gently.

 

Seungkwan bit his lip, feeling the tips of his ears burn. “I’m sorry too, but I got to meet you, so that’s a plus.”

 

Seokmin’s gentle smile grew brightly and Seungkwan mirrored.

 

“Awww, do I sense a blooming romance?” Their heads turned the voice, seeing Hansol and Minghao re-entering the room, fingers interlocked.

 

“Why, Hansol, we could say the same about you!” Seungkwan exclaimed. Minghao chuckled before pressing a quick kiss to Hansol’s cheek. “I think this is the reddest I’ve ever seen your face! You’re whipped already.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Hansol replied, but laughed along with the others.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> I’m thinking about continuing this as a series for all of the seasons.


End file.
